Portable display frames for retaining display boards used in business presentations, trade shows and other commercial activities have become very popular. Such display frames allow a business person to quickly and easily construct a very professional looking display presentation using materials which are easily portable by automobile, airplane and other convenient modes of transportation. The utility of such portable display frames is directly related to the sturdiness of the frame, the ease and speed of its assembly, and its lightweight. A salesman, for example, making a presentation for a customer cannot afford to employ helpers to transport and assemble such a frame, nor can such a salesman afford to spend an inordinate amount of time assembling the frame. Moreover, if the frame gives the appearance of flimsiness after assembly, the salesman's resulting presentation will be adversely affected. Accordingly, there is an ever-present need for a portable display frame which is more sturdy and is more easily assembled than prior art display frames without being more costly or any less portable than prior art display frames.